1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a flexible panel, i.e., a panel used for the construction of prefabricated walls, dwellings and/or as thermal or acoustic insulation, and relative production method thereof.
2. Present State of the Art
In the event of a natural calamity it is often necessary to provide emergency dwellings.
Normally tents are used but they are not particularly robust and are normally inadequate when meteorological conditions are extreme.
Means exist to create more robust and more performing walls, such as metal structures covered by tarpaulins, prefabricated concrete structures and many others. These solutions, however, require many materials that have to be transported and long preparation and installation times.